


1st Semester

by hgiel



Series: Pop Culture High Series [1]
Category: H.O.T., JTL, K-pop, Shinhwa
Genre: Humor, M/M, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-20
Updated: 2011-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-27 15:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hgiel/pseuds/hgiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony enters an all boys school and ghosts, porn, and love keep him from his studies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Lights out at 10 pm on week days, 11 pm on weekends. You get a 5 minutes maximum with the showers, and only one per day, there is a shortage of hot water.” Kang Ta, the dorm leader explained as he walked the new student to his dorm room.  
“Can I get a single room?” Woo Hyuk asked.  
“No, there isn’t enough room for anyone to get a room to themselves, so we have to partner up. Your roommate got the room to his self for a while, but that was because of some...problems.” Kang Ta patted him on the arm. “Here is your room, Im next door to your left, if you have any questions, feel free to ask when the Do Not Disturb sign is off the knob.”  
He left Woo Hyuk alone to open the door for himself and manage his own bags. Luckily, or perhaps not, the door opened on its own, and his roommate jumped into sight.  
“You must be Woo Hyuk!” He cheered. “Im Tony! Come in!” He grabbed one of Woo Hyuk’s bags and led him into the disappointingly small room.  
To one wall was a bunk bed, and it was obvious from the bedding that the bottom was already in use. To the other wall, was a desk and bookshelf. A walk way was dug from scattered clothes to make a trail to either wall, and the door.  
“I want the bottom bunk.” Woo Hyuk said, setting his bag down on it.  
“But, that’s mine.” Tony squeaked in panic.  
“I was being nice by saying ‘I want’, so take your pillow before I keep it.”  
Tony snatched the pillow quickly, but stood close, looking indecisive.  
“What is it?” Woo Hyuk demanded.  
“Can I have my blanket?”  
Woo Hyuk sighed, and motioned for him to go ahead, and just as quick as he had taken his pillow, Tony took his blanket from the mattress, along with a baby blanket that was hidden underneath.  
“You can put your stuff in the closet, I cleared out half of it.” Tony said, obviously trying to save the situation from going from bad to worse.  
“What happened to the last roommate?” Woo Hyuk asked, ignoring him. At first he assumed it had something to do with Tony, that the roommate was no longer here, but now seeing Tony...It didn’t seem likely.  
“Oh, his name was Jae Won. He killed himself.” Tony said awkwardly.  
That surprised him enough to make eye contact with the kid. “Why?”  
“I don’t know, he didn’t leave a note or anything. We’re on the 3rd level, right? He just jumped one night. I didn’t know until the next morning. Hey, its lunch time, why don’t you come to the cafeteria with me?”

The trek across the court yard wasn’t long but it was going to get old, fast. Having to walk so far to get something to eat was an indignity, almost as bad as the time restrictions on the shower. It was almost enough to make a guy commit some petty crimes to get into military school. Then, at least, the campus would be smaller.  
“Over there are the metal heads.” Tony nodded toward a group of guys, taking advantage of the sparse shade. “Jae Hoon, Yo Han, Hae Rang. There are more of them, but they hang out in other groups, like Lee Hyuk, he’s with the goths, they don’t come out much in the day.”  
Woo Hyuk was prepared to have to block out another rambling about social order, but Tony suddenly went rigid, though he kept walking at a forced steady pace. “That’s Minwoo.” He said out the side of his mouth, indicating another student walking toward them.  
He would have gone on with the description, it was obvious, but Minwoo had gotten in hearing range. He seemed to ignore Woo Hyuk completely, to greet Tony with an intimidating smile. Without skipping a beat, he shoved Tony as he passed, sending the smaller student toppling over his head.  
“Hi Tony, how’s it going?” He called over his shoulder.  
“Fine, thanks.” Tony said in strained cheer, dusted himself off, and caught up to Woo Hyuk, who hadn’t even slowed his pace. “He’s a jerk.” Tony whispered. “He thinks he’s so cool cause’ he’s the body building club’s president. Big jerk.” He mumbled. “You’ll have to join a club you know?” Tony said, in a sudden mood change. “Everyone joins a club. You could get into the body building club I bet.” He pulled the hem of Woo Hyuk’s shirt up to look at the body underneath.  
Woo Hyuk clamped a hand painfully over Tony’s wrist. “Don’t touch me.” He ordered darkly, and let go as soon as Tony’s head pumped up and down in understanding.  
Tony rushed ahead to open the cafeteria door for Woo Hyuk, and followed close behind as soon as they were inside.  
“I thought this was an all guys school.” Woo Hyuk said, indicating the table of all women by the windows.  
“That’s Shin Ae, Hara, Binu, Yuni, and Harisu. They are in the drag queen club.” Tony explained.  
“That’s fucking sick.”  
“I know.” Tony wrinkled his nose. “They’ve been asking me to join too. Oh! Over there, see the guys in the back table?” He pointed to the dark corner of the room where a group of young men all sat, oblivious to each other, with laptops in front of them. “They’re-”  
“Nerds.”  
“-My friends... We’re in an RPG club. That’s Yoo Min, and Dong Wan, and-”  
“Go sit with your friends, Im taking my food outside.” Woo Hyuk muttered, and turned to leave, running into someone passing by.  
“Get out of my fucking way.” Woo Hyuk pushed him back.  
Tony gasped. “Woo Hyuk! Don’t! That’s the class president!” He chastised.  
“Oh?” Woo Hyuk asked, finally looking at the other man. “I don’t care if you are the president of the school, or the president of this kid’s geek squad.” He jerked a thumb at Tony. “When Im moving, clear the way.”  
“You must be the new student.” The class president said, as if the confrontation wasn’t taking place. “Im class president Sung Shi Kyung, its nice to meet you.” He held out his hand fondly.  
Woo Hyuk slapped it. “Don’t fucking patronize me.”  
“Is there a problem?”  
“Professor Seo Tai Ji!” Tony gaped in panic as the teacher approached.  
“There isn’t a problem sir. Mr Jang and I were just getting acquainted.” Shi Kyung said, giving Woo Hyuk a warm smile.  
“Is that right?” Tai Ji asked warily.


	2. Chapter 2

Sweat began to bead on Tony’s forehead as he looked on at his new roommate. He was looking forward to having a roommate, finally. The other students envied him having the room alone, but it was scary to be in that room all alone! But, it looked like he would soon be alone again, if Woo Hyuk couldn’t control himself, he was going to get expelled.  
Or maybe...He would take the chance President Sung had given him, and back out of the situation cautiously.  
Woo Hyuk punched Shi Kyung in the jaw.  
“Don’t!” Tony and Professor Seo yelled at the same time, each grabbing one of Woo Hyuk’s arms.  
“Let go of me!” Woo Hyuk yelled. There seemed to be a hint of panic in his voice when it seemed like he wouldn’t be getting loose, and Shi Kyung had the opening to beat him back, freely.  
Shi Kyung dabbed his mouth to check for blood, and then smiled when he didn’t see any. “You used to be better then that Woo Hyuk.”  
“Fuck you!”  
“You two know each other?” Tai Ji asked.  
“We’re cousins.” Shi Kyung said, smiling warmly at Woo Hyuk. “Don’t punish him, this is only family rivalry.”  
“I don’t need favors from you, asshole.” Woo Hyuk spat.  
“Don’t worry, you wont be getting any favors.” Tai Ji assured. “You are getting punished.”

Tony sat down heavily with a deep sigh. No one looked at him. He sighed again, and still no reaction.  
“Doesn’t anyone care about me?!” He finally demanded, but then noticed all his friends were gaming with head sets on, so he snatched the head set off of Dong Wan’s head, and sighed again.  
“Dude! Im questing!” Dong Wan cried.  
“I have a problem!”  
“BRB.”  
“...Did you just brb me, or the game?”  
Dong Wan looked about himself awkwardly. “Just-Just a second, I have to log off.”  
“Let me guess, you didn’t see the fight?”  
“There was a fight?!” Dong Wan asked, looking around as if to see a reenactment.  
“My new roommate got here today and started a fight with the class president! Then Professor Seo hauled him off.” Tony explained.  
“New roommate? What happened to your old one?” Dong Wan asked absently, keeping his eyes on the lap top screen.  
“DONG WAN!” Tony yelled and snapped his lap top shut.  
“NO! WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!” Dong Wan cried.  
“You aren’t paying attention to me!”  
Dong Wan looked at Tony with tear filled eyes, and did a double take. “Tony? When did you get here?!”  
“Who did you think you were talking to?!” Tony demanded.  
“I don’t know, I was winging it.”  
“Forget it...Im going back to my room....” Tony got up.  
“Wait, is it lunch already?! Im late!” Dong Wan grabbed his lap top and took off at a full run past Tony.  
“Mr. An?” Shi Kyung called, stepping beside him.  
Tony went rigid, not having seen him even approach. “President Sung.”  
“I know you are sharing a room with my cousin, Woo Hyuk. I want you to know, he isn’t such a bad guy, but he has a lot of problems. If you are ever having a problem, please feel free to come to me.”  
“I will, thank you.”  
Shi Kyung laid a gentle hand on Tony’s shoulder. “I want what’s best for my cousin, he’s like a little brother to me, and since you are going to be close to him, will you check in with me on what’s going on with him? I just want to make sure he keeps himself out of trouble.”  
“Sure, Ill help in any way I can.”  
Shi Kyung squeezed his shoulder. “I knew I could trust you.”

The door slammed open and Woo Hyuk seemed to fill the whole room with a dark tension.  
“Welcome back.” Tony said cautiously.  
“That guy had me polishing his fucking toys. What kind of dumb fucking punishment is that shit? And how the fuck did that fruit ever get a teaching job?!”  
“He’s an alumni.” Tony explained.  
“Well, I broke all the heads off our alumni’s dolls. Im going out for some drinks, you want to come?” Woo Hyuk asked, exchanging shirts with one off the floor.  
Tony’s hands began to sweat. “We aren’t allowed to leave campus.”  
“Are you coming or not?”  
Tony shook his head no, and Woo Hyuk left without another word.  
This was one of those things he should tell Shi Kyung about, he was sure... But should he tell him now or when Woo Hyuk was safely back?

“You better make this good, I’ve never been ditched before in my life.” Minwoo said, letting Dong Wan in his dorm room.  
“Sorry, I didn’t know it was lunch period before it was over, I was caught up in...something.”  
“I don’t want to hear excuses, take your clothes off.” Minwoo demanded, beginning to strip himself.  
“Are you sure your roommate isn’t going to walk in on us?” Dong Wan asked nervously.  
Minwoo scoffed, “You think if there was a chance I would be caught fucking the king of the nerds I would be doing this? Lee Hyuk wont be back until dawn. Come on, get naked.”  
Dong Wan dropped his shirt to the floor, and noticed it had landed next to a silk pair of panties. Without meaning to, he looked back up and made eye contact with Minwoo.  
“Jealous?” He asked. “They aren’t mine, they are my faggy roommate’s. Im lucky he wears underwear at all. For fuck’s sake, hurry up.” He grumbled, but took the initiative to remove Dong Wan’s pants for him.  
The dorm room’s door opened suddenly.


	3. Chapter 3

The ghostly figure wandered in a few feet before the two students burst into screams and fell back against the bed.  
“Fine, I guess Im not wanted here...” Muttered Jae Won’s ghost, and floated back out, shutting the door behind him.  
“What the fuck was that?!” Minwoo screamed.  
“IT WAS JAE WON!” Dong Wan cried from behind his hands.  
“Who?!”  
“He was in my WOW guild.”  
“...Fuck Dong Wan, as if the ghost didn’t put me out of the mood, you bring up that geek shit. Get off me.”

“Did you see it too?”  
“It was so scary!”  
“I couldn’t sleep all night.”  
“Even as a ghost, he looked kinda pale.”  
“Everyone be quiet!” Tai Ji hushed the class. “What’s going on?!”  
“There is ghost haunting the dorms!” Yoo Min cried.  
“He’s terrorizing us all.” Yuni added, near the brink of tears.  
Tai Ji’s face went stoic and he slammed a fist into the desk, silencing the whole class. “A ghost....Of course! That’s who must have broken all my action figures!” He reached into his desk and pulled out a headless Ultraman doll.  
Tony looked quickly over to Woo Hyuk, who showed no reaction.  
“THAT’S A FIRST ADDITION!” Dong Wan cried in horror.  
“I KNOW! And my Hyunnie gave it to me!” Tai Ji whimpered.  
“Professor Seo! Do you have a girlfriend?!” Harisu asked, sitting alert.  
“My personal life is my own!”  
Dong Wan leaned in close to talk to Tony privately. “You really didn’t see it?”  
“No.” Tony said. “I was in my room all night waiting for Woo Hyuk to come back. You sure it was really Jae Won?”  
Dong Wan nodded earnestly. “Im positive. Before he left he said ‘I guess Im not wanted here.’”  
“It WAS Jae Won!” Tony agreed with conviction.  
“Class is over, I need to go on eBay.” Tai Ji said, slumping down in his chair.  
Luckily, Woo Hyuk was the first out the door, so he couldn’t notice Tony asking for a moment with Shi Kyung. Both he and Tony left the classrooms so they could talk alone.  
“I wasn’t sure if I should tell you this last night or not, but I thought you might be asleep so I didn’t...” Tony explained awkwardly.  
“Go on.” Shi Kyung prompted.  
“Last night Woo Hyuk went out to a bar and didn’t get back until dawn.”  
Shi Kyung covered his mouth thoughtfully and nodded. “I see...That’s very like him. Just think of what could have happened if he got caught? Or too drunk to get back? Thank you for telling me, you did the right thing Tony.”

Lee Hyuk squeezed another puff of baby powder in his hand, and applied it to the last of his body that hadn’t yet gotten dusted. When he was satisfied, he stepped forward to place the baby powder back on the dresser, and stepped on something sharp. Without much reaction, he lifted his leg and extracted the pin that had sunk to its hilt in his foot. It was attached to a Star Trek badge.  
Had Minwoo joined a fan club? How adorable that would be...  
Turning it over, he found the words ‘Captain Dong Wan’ written in sharpy, and he couldn’t help but smile.  
The door began to open, and Lee Hyuk attempted to hide the badge in his pocket, but found he wasn’t wearing any pants. He opted to envelope it in his hand, and the pin then drove itself into the space between his thumb and fore finger.  
“Fuck, are you naked again?” Minwoo muttered.  
“By popular demand.” Lee Hyuk watched silently as Minwoo dropped his bag off, exchanged his shoes, and got his gym bag before attempting to get his attention again. “Club meeting hm? You are so important Minwoo.” He brushed his fingers across the tips of Minwoo’s bangs.  
Minwoo slapped his hand away. “Don’t touch me dude.”  
“So important.” Lee Hyuk said again, ignoring him. “So popular too. What do you do with your free time? Do you bring young high school girls here to service you hm?” He leaned down as far as he knew Minwoo would let him. “Do you like that sort of thing? Young, smooth, virgin girls?” He licked his lips upon seeing his roommate squirm. “Do they cry your name? Oooo Minwoo~” Me mimicked. “Or is there something else you like? What gets you off Minwoo, please tell me.”  
“You are a fucking pervert, get out of my way.” Minwoo pushed past him and out the door.  
Lee Hyuk pulled the badge from his flesh again, watched the blood trickle down to his wrist, and then lapped it up.

“ATTENTION MO FO’S!” Yelled a student, entering the center of the quad. “Im the hip hop club president Eun Ji Won, bitches! We’re looking for new members yo, so if you think you are game, come sign up homies!” He snapped his fingers at the student to his left. “Tablo, hit that shit.”  
Tablo turned the play on a boom box and set it on the grass. Ji Won attempted his best break dancing moves to the music as an example to the hip hop hopefuls. “Uh ya” He grunted. “Take that, take that. Uh ya. Ya, ya.” He went down on his back and spread his legs in the air. “Spin me bitch.” He ordered Tablo.  
Tablo grabbed one foot and ran circles around him, spinning him in place.  
“Woo Hyuk, can I talk with you?” Shi Kyung asked, approaching during the hip hop display.  
“No.” Woo Hyuk turned away from him and the scene, and ignored the fact that his cousin was following.  
“It’s for your benefit.” Shi Kyung assured. Before Woo Hyuk could tell him to fuck off, he added, “Some teachers saw you last night.”  
Woo Hyuk stopped in his tracks, and turned back to Shi Kyung, who was looking too self satisfied.  
“They saw you at the bar last night, you didn’t get back until dawn. Usually you would get expelled for something like that, but since Im your cousin they asked me to address the matter and give you a second chance. Woo Hyuk Im more then happy to cover for you-”  
“You fucking liar.”  
Shi Kyung’s mouth shut in startled silence.  
“I tell you what, you go ahead and let them prove it. I wasn’t at any fucking bar last night.”  
Shi Kyung gave a strained smile. “We both know that isn’t true.”  
“No, I know its true, and you don’t know what the fuck you are talking about. Tell your spy to check his sources.”  
That was, if Woo Hyuk left him alive. He didn’t wait around for Shi Kyung’s reply before he stormed off to find Tony.  
He had planned to go to a bar last night, but as soon as he got over the wall he remembered he hadn’t brought any money with him. The whole night he spent walking through the woods behind the school to kill time.  
Tony was in the computer room, and luckily for Woo Hyuk, completely oblivious. He didn’t know what was going on until Woo Hyuk had slammed him against the wall.  
“What the fuck do you think you are doing?!” Woo Hyuk demanded.  
“Blogging!” Tony cried.  
“You some kind of flunky for Shi Kyung?!”  
Tony’s face went white. “He...President Sung told me that he wanted to keep an eye on you, so he could watch out for you.”  
“He doesn’t want to watch out for me! He wants to black mail me!” Woo Hyuk screamed.  
“Why would he want to do that?!” Tony cried.  
Woo Hyuk’s mouth opened before he could stop himself. “N-Never mind why. You better know who’s side you should be on. I am your roommate, Im the one who you have to deal with daily, and I will fuck you up!”  
“Im sorry! I thought I was helping! Im sorry!”  
“Hey!” Yelled the computer teacher. “If you are going to beat up students, do it away from he LCD screens!”  
“Sorry Professor Yoon!” Tony whimpered.  
Yoon Do Hyun waved them off, and went back to napping. Woo Hyuk let Tony out of his grip, and the smaller student slid down a few inches before gaining balance.  
“Im sorry...” He said again. “Are you mad at me?”  
“Yes! If I find out you talked to that asshole again, Im going to cut your dick off!”

Tony covered his mouth with both hands, but still his panicked whining seemed to echo in the dark dorm room. He was sure he had seen something move across the room. The whole night he had laid awake, scared to death Jae Won’s ghost was going to come to him. He could hear moans and evil laughter, he could hear pitiful voices, and chains.  
Suddenly a figure appeared before his face and he swung out in panic, screaming.  
“AH! SHIT! YOU SCRATCHED ME!” Woo Hyuk screamed, covering his eye.  
“Oh my gosh, Im sorry! I thought you were a ghost!”  
“Is that why you are crying all night?! There is no fucking ghost!”  
Tony hopped off the bed and tried to get a look at the gash he had placed across Woo Hyuk’s eye brow. “Im so sorry! Im just so scared! I can hear it, I swear!”  
“That’s just the fuckers next door!”  
“No, I know it’s the ghost!”  
Woo Hyuk stormed off through the door, and Tony followed, thinking he was going to the bathroom to wash the blood off, but he pounded on the dorm leaders door instead.  
The door flung open and Kang Ta stood in work out clothes. “Can I help you two?”  
“Stop making all that fucking noise.” Woo Hyuk demanded.  
“Im just doing aerobics.”  
“And Im watching.” Said his roommate from where he sat on the floor, eating chips.  
“Yes, and Hee Jun is watching.”  
“Kang Ta! Jae Won has come back as a ghost and he’s haunting us!”  
Kang Ta clasped his hands excitedly and turned to his roommate. “Did you hear that?”  
“Yes! Ill get the Ouija board!”  
Kang Ta ushered Tony and Woo Hyuk into the candle lit room, and sat them to one side of a Quija board Hee Jun had quickly put out. The two of them sat on either side of it and placed their hands on the planchette.  
“Oh you have got to be fucking kidding me with this shit...” Woo Hyuk muttered.  
“We haven’t gotten a chance to try this yet!” Kang Ta cheered. “Jae Won...Jae Won can you hear us?”  
The planchette moved slowly to the YES.  
“He hears us! Jae Won, hello!”  
The planchette slowly made its way across the alphabet.  
H.I.  
Hee Jun threw his arms into the air. “He’s talking to us!”  
“Hee Jun dear, keep your hands on the triangle thing.” Kang Ta chastised. “Jae Won? Do you have a message for us?”  
The planchette moved to YES again.


	4. Chapter 4

M.I.N.W.O.O.I..S.G.O.I.N.G.T.O.D.Y.E.  
“Minwoo is going to dye...” Hee Jun read.  
“Minwoo is going to dye what?” Kang Ta asked.  
“I think he just spelled die wrong.” Tony pointed out.  
“Jae Won~” Hee Jun called in a spooky voice. “Did you spell it wrong, or are you giving us laundry tips?”  
L.O.L.  
“He’s laughing.” Tony explained.  
“So, he spelled it wrong.” Kang Ta said, nodding.  
Tony shivered, completely creeped out. It was bad enough they were talking to the dead, and the only light in the room was from flickering candles, but he just noticed he was sitting on a bottle of KY Jelly and was too embarrassed to remove it.  
“Why are you going to kill Minwoo?” Kang Ta asked.  
N.O.T.M.E.  
“Who?” After a few moments of silence, Kang Ta asked again, “Who?”  
“Stop it.” Woo Hyuk said finally. “We know you are the ones who are moving it, so don’t try to make it dramatic, its pathetic.”  
“We aren’t doing anything!” Hee Jun assured.  
B.R.B.  
“Berb?” Kang Ta read.  
“He means be right back. Who’s going to tell Minwoo???” Tony asked.  
“Not it.” Hee Jun said quickly.  
“I can’t, we have history, and I don’t speak with my ex’s.” Kang Ta explained.  
“Will you do it?” Tony asked Woo Hyuk with a trembling voice.  
“No. I don’t care if he dies, which he isn’t, and I don’t owe you any favors. If you want to tell him, its your own business.”

Tony wiped his hands over his hips, smearing greasy sweat stains. He didn’t want to talk to Minwoo. He didn’t want to be seen by him. But, he couldn’t let him die, he had to know there was a threat to him from the beyond. Even though Jae Won never contacted them again, he had to tell him what little info he had, it was the right thing to do.  
Minwoo’s door opened.  
Tony vomited in his mouth a little.  
Minwoo walked out and almost into him, but stopped before the impact. “What is this?” He asked with a scowl.  
“I-I-I-I-”  
“You want me to beat your face into the wall?” Minwoo translated.  
“You are going to die!”  
Tony’s heart stopped in the small moment of silence that followed, and he couldn’t seem to get the words out to tell him it wasn’t a THREAT, it was a WARNING. Pretty soon it wasn’t possible to tell him anything at all, even if he could speak, because Minwoo was attempting to break his teeth out of his mouth.

SuluSkillz: r u come ovre 4 our lan party  
TheDonger: no I have lots of hw tonite  
SuluSkillz: shit dood you alwys do hw on lan prty night  
TheDonger: just the last 2 nights. besides im tired of lan parties  
SuluSkillz: whyz  
TheDonger: they are geeky dude  
SuluSkillz: look whso talkin  
TheDonger: fuck you jong hyuk  
SuluSkillz: no fuk u dong wan  
Sulu Skillz has signed off

Dong Wan was never going to be able to phase out all the geeky shit in his life and keep his friends. But, a good part of his time was spent being with, or waiting to be with, Minwoo anyway, so if he could actually be cool enough for Minwoo to fall in love with him, it would be worth it.  
Lee Hyuk’s hand trailed over the edge of the monitor of the computer lab computer. “Can I ask for your help?” He asked, smiling slightly.  
Dong Wan jumped at the sudden intrusion of personal space. “Sure...” He said slowly.  
“I just got a new laptop and I can’t seem to get it to connect to the internet. Would you be able to help me?”  
“Ya, I can do that. Ill come by your room tonight- Oh right, you aren’t in your room at nights...”  
“Ah, you know me so well?” Lee Hyuk asked with a hint of amusement.  
“No, Minw-...nnnnn....Minuscule...knowledge about you, is what I know. I heard it somewhere.” He rambled. “If its okay, I can come by now?”  
Lee Hyuk gripped his shoulder firmly. “Perfect.”

Tony hurt so badly, he couldn’t even feel the coil spring sticking into his back anymore. Minwoo hadn’t broken his teeth, but his body had turned a dark purple from the beating. He looked like he was changing races. It was stupid to think he could tell Minwoo anything. Who cares if something did happen to him? He had it coming!  
The door to the clinic opened and Shi Kyung walked in smoothly, without his usually friendly smile.  
“You set me up for a trap.” He accused.  
“I what?”  
“You told me Woo Hyuk went to a bar, when he didn’t go anywhere at all. Are you trying to play me for a fool or something Tony?”  
“No President Sung! I swear! I thought he went to a bar, that’s what he told me!”  
Shi Kyung fell silent as he thought that over. “I guess Woo Hyuk played us both...He’s smarter then I thought. You still better check in with me though.” He decided.  
Tony hesitated. “No.”  
“No?” Shi Kyung’s eye brow raised higher then seemed possible.  
“No...I promised Woo Hyuk I wouldn’t squeal on him. He says you are black mailing him.”  
Shi Kyung chuckled. “Im trying. Im looking into starting a company of specialty fetish porn and I’ve been trying to convince Woo Hyuk to star in a series of his own. The idea was that he would be an alien that had toured the universe to get training in every sort of sexual gratification technique. I would be a conservative college student from Earth, and Woo Hyuk kidnaps me. Each video will be about a different sexual technique he uses to rape me on different planets.” Suddenly Shi Kyung’s expression changed to one of piked interest and he looked over Tony. “You know, you could be a pretty young man in the right make up. Would you be interested in staring in a series yourself? We could dress you up as a monkey, and do videos of you having sex with different animals.”  
“...........NURSE! OH MY GOD, NURSE! PLEASE COME HELP ME!”

“What are you doing here?!” Minwoo demanded, looking up as Lee Hyuk led Dong Wan into their dorm.  
“He’s helping me with my computer.” Lee Hyuk explained, wrapping an arm around Dong Wan’s waist and leading him to the desk. “This is it. Go ahead and sit down.” He waited for Dong Wan to seat himself in front of the computer before sitting on the desk to face Minwoo, he didn’t want to miss a thing.  
“Can’t you do this somewhere else?” Minwoo barked. “I don’t want this fucking nerd in here!”  
Dong Wan ignored the comment and just kept working. What a disappointment...Lee Hyuk was hoping for tears. Lee Hyuk brushed his knuckles across Dong Wan’s ear lobe, testing the waters. Dong Wan made no indication he even noticed, so he tried running a hand through his hair, down his neck, across his color bone, up and down his arm, over his chest. Nothing he did put a rise in Dong Wan, it was so...un-arousing. Minwoo, though, always knew how to please Lee Hyuk. He had turned shades of colors Lee Hyuk hadn’t known existed. Not only that, his eye was twitching in such a becoming fashion.  
“There, you are online. Did you understand how I explained it?” Dong Wan asked.  
He had been talking?  
“Oh yes, you did a great job.” Lee Hyuk said sweetly. For the coup de gras, he dropped his hand to the inside of Dong Wan’s thigh and leaned into him. “How can I ever thank you?”  
Dong Wan smiled brightly. “Recommend me to your friends.”  
“Oh, I will.” Lee Hyuk said suggestively.  
NOTHING riled this guy up...What was it that Minwoo saw in him? What’s the use in being with a warm body if you couldn’t see at least a little fear in its eyes?  
Dong Wan let himself out without a word or glance to Minwoo. He played it very cool, Minwoo on the other hand, seemed to be willing away a brain tumor by the look on his face.  
“I thought you had better taste then that.” Minwoo said through clenched teeth.  
“Don’t you know a good lay when you see it? No, I suppose you don’t.” He said, indicating himself. “Sex is such a lovely thing Minwoo, if you like, I could teach it to you.”  
“Don’t patronize me, I’ve had sex before.” Minwoo said through his teeth.  
“I don’t think you have...Don’t get me wrong, I don’t think you are a virgin, but you wouldn’t be so stressed if you have actually had SEX. Tell me if this looks familiar.” He slammed his fist into his palm three times. “The finesse and the length of time remind you of anything? That isn’t sex Minwoo, its getting off. I tell you what, Ill let you borrow my new boyfriend to practice on.” He waved toward the door to indicate Dong Wan. “What do you think? He pike your interest?”  
Minwoo laid down on his bed with his arms crossed over his chest, and ignored Lee Hyuk.

Life sucked, and afterlife sucked more. At least in life he could game, and eat, and sleep. All Jae Won did anymore was wander- no, float around. No one paid attention to him in life, and he was depressed then? No one COULD pay attention to him in death unless he built up enough energy to show up. Last time, everyone just screamed when he wandered the dorm!  
While he was in his down time, like now, he floated around his grave. His grave behind the school. Apparently it would cost to much to ship his body home, so they just buried him in the woods.  
“Who goes first?” Echoed a voice against the trees.  
“Why, I do of course. Im the one that found him.” Lee Hyuk wandered into the clearing with Kim Bada at his back. Both were carrying shovels.  
The two started shoveling dirt off of Jae Won’s grave. What were they doing??? It wasn’t as if they could torture him, he was dead... It wasn’t as if his rotting body was of any use either. Soon though, they had the shallow grave un covered and pulled Jae Won’s bloated corpse out of the ground.  
It was a shocking thing, to see your own dead body, but Jae Won had seen it the night he died. The broken body in the bushes with the neck twisted unhumanly far. That was shocking, this was on a whole other level. His body that was one thin as a pole, was puffed out like a balloon and leaking fluids. His skin and drawn back from his nails, making them look like claws. It was a gross and disgusting sight. And yet, both Bada and Lee Hyuk were smiling.  
Lee Hyuk handed his shovel over to Bada and dusted his hands off. He pulled the pants down from Jae Won’s hips, did the same to his own, and then preceded to rape Jae Won’s corpse.

The walls, the windows, the inhabitants of the dorms shook violently as a ghostly scream rang out through the dorms. Windows blew out, as did the lights. Jae Won’s ghost ran through every room and bathroom screaming like crazy. The only discernable word was “HELP!”

Tony was cornered on his way to class, and after what happened last night, he was already jumpy. Having two club leaders backing him into a wall was making him break out into a panicked sweat.  
“You knew Jae Won personally.” Brian was saying.  
“You are the best person to go to!” Jong Min agreed.  
“Join us at the Christian Club and help us put him to rest!” Brian said.  
“NO! Join the Paranormal Club and lets make contact with the dead! DON’T LET THIS OPPORTUNITY PASS UP!” Jong Min said with such vigor his tin foil hat fell off.  
“I don’t...I don-can’t help anyone. Im sorry.” Tony said, flinching away from them.  
“We have to save his soul!” Brian said, taking Tony by the shoulders. “HE WILL BURN IN HELL IF WE DON’T SAVE HIM!”  
“I was thinking...” Shi Kyung said, stepping between them. “A ghost series might be interesting? The living and the dead, very erotic. I was hoping you could purpose the idea to Jae Won for me, Tony?”  
Tony covered his face with his hands and cried out. “Please! Everyone leave me alone!”  
“What’s going on?”  
Tony was surprise to see it was Woo Hyuk who said it. He hadn’t actually seen him in about a day, seeing as how the whole night Tony was curled up in a ball in the shower, because that’s where he had been when Jae Won started the show.  
“IM SCARED OF GHOSTS AND I DON’T WANT TO DO PORN!” Tony cried in anguish.  
Woo Hyuk looked over the three students, and when he took a step forward, Brian and Jong Min took off running. Shi Kyung smiled.  
“Stop this.” Woo Hyuk said in a low voice.  
“Stop what?”  
“Stop this porn stuff. Let it go.”  
Shi Kyung sighed. “I can’t help it if you wont see my vision. Do one video with me, just to see if you like it.”  
“IM NOT DOING PORN AND IM NOT HAVING SEX WITH YOU DUDE!”  
Professor Seo stopped in his tracks as he was passing by. “You kids can make your sex tapes later, go to class.”

Dong Wan stepped into the body building club’s room and it went silent. Minwoo looked like he had gone into shock. He seemed to be looking like that way a lot lately.  
“What do you want?” H demanded.  
“He’s lost. Get the fuck out of here nerd.” Minwoo barked.  
“I want to join your club.” Dong Wan said patiently.  
“Why?” H asked before Minwoo could turn him down.  
“I want to be cool.” Dong Wan said honestly. “I googled cool and I got the LL Cool J website and he has a really nice body, so I decided, if I had a nice body I would be cool too.”  
“Get out of here you retard!” Minwoo yelled.  
“Oh for fuck sake, let the bed wetter try out. Here, get on the bench and if you can press more then Minwoo you are in.”  
“What?! Who are you to tell him that?!” Minwoo demanded. “Im the president!”  
“It’ll be funny! What, do you think you’ll lose?” H teased.  
Minwoo laid down on the bench. “Load me up to 550.”  
Dong Wan’s knees almost have out. Could Minwoo really do that? There was no way Dong Wan could! How was he going to get in the club?!  
H put the weights on without a word, then stood back without standing to spot him. Minwoo tightened his hands on the bar a few times before he was satisfied and slowly lifted it over his head. His arms shook, but he got the bar down to his chest and up again. On the way back to rest the bar, his right arm slipped and the bar came down on Minwoo’s throat.  
Killing him.

Jae Won hadn’t been kissed, let alone ever had sex. Now his virginity was taken from his corpse. In the middle of the woods. By two pervy goths.  
He wasn’t going to let it end like this! Being dead was bad enough, but people weren’t going to even let him rest in fucking peace! He was going to get his life back. Well, maybe not his life, but he was going to take someone’s!


	5. Chapter 5

Tony opened his eyes suddenly, not having any idea why they were closed, what he was just doing, or why he was on the ground.  
“He’s alive!” Someone said to the side of him.  
“How can he be alive?!” Someone else asked.  
“Oh my gosh, I would never let any of you die!” Cried the nurse, Ayumi, that was just now coming into focus above Tony’s face.  
“What about Jae Won?” Someone asked.  
“Well...I wouldn’t let any one ELSE die. How many fingers do you see?” She asked, holding up two fingers over his face.  
He concentrated on them, and saw Dong Wan’s trouble face between the digits, standing over the nurse.  
“Dong Wan...” He muttered, hoping to be able to ask him what was going on, but Dong Wan suddenly jerked out of sight.  
“Dong Wan?” Ayumi asked. “Is that Dutch for two? What year is it?” She asked him, putting her hand down.  
“The year of the pig.” Tony answered.  
“Besides speaking in tongues, you seem to be okay. You better go to the clinic though, you weren’t with us for a while there.” She held two panels up for him to see. “I shocked you! Not that I said anything bad, these things jump start the body, like a car!” She explained.  
Tony sat up slowly and looked about himself. He was in the body building club’s room. How had he gotten there? Why was he unconscious? The last thing he could remember was... Being alone in his room... And then he saw Jae Won’s ghost!  
What then?  
He could remember everything going cold, and his body feeling like he was swimming through pudding then... He saw himself. Not himself, because he was still him, but he saw his body. Jae Won’s ghost had come into his body, and he was forced out!  
But then, how did he get here?  
Ayumi leaned into his line of sight. “Minwoo? Are you okay?”  
Tony looked down at himself.  
This wasn’t his body, this was Minwoo’s!  
Tony passed out.

He was shorter, he was thicker, he was cuter, and he was alive. This had been the best idea he ever had! Using Tony’s body was great! He had picked him since he was pretty sure Tony was in good health, he had grown fond of his old bedroom, and Tony had some sweet first person shooter games Jae Won wanted.  
Life from here on out was going to be good, Jae Won just had to make sure people believed he was actually Tony. That would be easy. Whenever he didn’t know what to do, he could just whimper and everyone would believe he was Tony.  
The door opened and Jae Won recognized the man as Tony’s new roommate. He hadn’t actually gotten a good look at the guy before, seeing as the only time they were in the same room, Jae Won was dead and recovering from the shock of rape.  
“A shower a day my ass. The fucking showers are so full this is the first I’ve gotten one in three days. I smelled like ass! Hell, my ass probably smelled better then any other part of me.” Woo Hyuk complained to no one as he thundered around the room.  
He was so cute! Tony was so lucky to have him as a roommate...All Jae Won had was, well, Tony. And Woo Hyuk was tall too! Maybe not to Jae Won in his own body, but in Tony’s he was taller. It was so strange Jae Won couldn’t help but approach Woo Hyuk to see just how different their heights were.  
“What are you doing?” Woo Hyuk asked down at Jae Won, who had gotten close enough to make body contact.  
“You smell so good.” Jae Won said without thinking.  
“I took a shower, weren’t you listening? Get off me dude.” He pushed Jae Won back, and not being used to his new body, he fell down against the side of the bed painfully.  
Woo Hyuk ignored him and began smelling clothes he picked off the ground. “Did you get any of my clothes washed? I don’t want to put dirty shit on, I might not get a shower for another month. I would rather walk around naked.”  
“I wouldn’t mind.” Jae Won said eagerly.  
Woo Hyuk stopped digging through the trash and slowly looked at him. “Are you okay? You seem different.”  
“I...uh...” Jae Won stuttered.  
Then whimpered.

“Minwoo?” Dong Wan said softly, letting himself into the lonely clinic room where Tony was held up.  
“Dong Wan-” Tony was excited to see his best friend, to plead for help, but he was cut off.  
“Im sorry! This is my fault. I know you are mad, but please hear me out.” He sat himself on the side of the bed. “I just wanted to join your club so I could show you Im not a nerd anymore. I’ve given up all that stuff, I promise. I never wanted you to get hurt, I love you!”  
WHAT?!  
“I know you don’t love me back. You may never love me, but Im trying to be the person you want me to be. Please don’t be mad at me, Im so sorry!” Dong Wan pleaded.  
Tony’s mouth was open too wide for him to even pretend he was considering Dong Wan’s words. What did he mean he was in love with Minwoo? Minwoo, the nerd slayer!  
“Minwoo? Please say something.” Dong Wan begged.  
“I...forgive you?”  
Dong Wan blinked in surprise and Tony realized that isn’t what Minwoo would have said. The Minwoo he knew would have punched Dong Wan, well, he would have punched Tony. Maybe not Dong Wan seeing as they were...What were they?!  
“Thank you.” Dong Wan said hesitantly.  
Okay, so if he told him he was really Tony now, it would be uncomfortable, but they could ignore what just transpired and move on. Move on to...something else.  
“Dong Wan I-”  
Dong Wan cut him off by kissing him.  
OH GROSS! DONG WAN WAS KISSING HIM!  
AND WHERE WAS HIS HAND GOING?  
IS THAT WHAT DONG WAN’S TONGUE TASTED LIKE? AH, NASTY!  
Dong Wan was his best friend. The kid he had peed in pools with, and RPGed with, not someone he kissed! It was like kissing your brother! This was grosser then the thought of him being with Minwoo!  
As if the situation wasn’t bad enough, Tony caught the image of a figure out the corner of his wide, and already terrified, eyes. It was Minwoo, the REAL Minwoo...Ghost form! And he was yelling something Tony couldn’t hear.  
Tony pulled away from Dong Wan quickly and dove under the covers.  
Dong Wan was asking him if he was alright, and poking at him, but the only thing he wanted to do was pass out again and hope this time he woke up in the right body...and world.

WHAT THE FUCK!  
Someone was in HIS body, and what was he? A fucking ghost! How the hell did this happen?! And who the fuck was in his body?!  
AND WHY IN THE HELL WAS HE KISSING MINWOO’S BOYFR - No, who cared what Dong Wan did? That was the least of his problems!  
He had to find out how to get back in his body, fast. Who knew what the body snatcher would do with it?  
What the hell did Dong Wan think he was doing joining his club? This was HIS fault.  
What if he never got his body back? What, was he dead now?!  
Sorry? Dong Wan was sorry? Ya, right! SORRY DOESN’T CUT IT WHEN YOU’VE GOTTEN SOMEONE KILLED!  
He was too good looking to be dead, it had taken him years to learn how to use his sexy body to the peak of its advantage, if some demon thought it was just gonna climb in and-  
He loved him?! Like Minwoo fucking cared! What good was he? Aside from fucking.  
That little nerdy piece of shit... Where did he think he was going?!  
Minwoo followed Dong Wan out of the clinic, and through the halls. He didn’t seem to be going anywhere in particular, just moping.  
As if he had a reason to mope. HE WASN’T THE DEAD ONE!  
“Dong Wan!” Someone yelled from their door way and Dong Wan stopped abruptly. “Get in here.”  
“Jong Hyuk, I told you I don’t want to play with you anymore.”  
“Im not playing anything, you asshole. You obviously came here for a reason, so get in here.” He pulled Dong Wan in and shut the door in Minwoo’s face.  
The one perk of being a ghost was, he could go right through the door.  
The room looked a lot like Dong Wan’s. It was filled with electronics and action figures. It was a geek’s paradise.  
“I couldn’t find Tony, I was just wandering around.” Dong Wan said uncomfortably. “I don’t want to fight with you.”  
“Then you shouldn’t have turned your back on me. Yoo Min saw you going into that meat head club, what the fuck is that about?”  
Dong Wan shrugged, defeated. “It doesn’t matter, I didn’t join. Just forget it man, Im going to go.”  
Jong Hyuk grabbed Dong Wan’s arms before he could turn away. “You don’t think I know you are fucking that son of a bitch?!”  
Dong Wan and Minwoo’s mouths dropped open.  
“You shot me down for HIM? I’ve let that slide, cause, who knows? Maybe dumb fuck’s are your type, but now you don’t even want to hang out with me anymore for what? HIM?”  
“How did you know?” Dong Wan gasped.  
“You post about it on your blog!”  
“But I posted it in private mode!”  
“People on your friend’s list can see it you dumb ass, and you add everyone to your fucking friend list!”  
Dong Wan’s knees buckled and Jong Hyuk let him fall. “Everyone knows?!”  
“No, Im the only one that reads your stupid blog. IM THE ONLY ONE THAT CARES ABOUT YOU! AND IM FUCKING SICK OF YOU IGNORING ME!”  
“Oh man, all those posts I made...Did you see my poems too? Oh man....” Dong Wan mumbled.  
“Stop ignoring me!”  
“Im having a hard day here Jong Hyuk, give me a break!”  
“YOU are having a hard day?!” Minwoo demanded, but no one heard him.  
“Fuck you Dong Wan. Everyone loves you, and everyone ignores me. Your day has been hard? My LIFE has been hard. Im sick and tired of being nice!”  
“When were you nice?!” Dong Wan asked.  
“I buy you lunch, I kiss your ass, and when I ask you out, you turn me down! I teach you Linux, I outfit your Neopets, and you just run off and ditch me like I don’t matter.”  
“Woah, a lot of the stuff my Neopets have I got on auctions.” Dong Wan defended.  
“STOP AVOIDING THE TOPIC!” Jong Hyuk yelled.  
“I DON’T KNOW WHAT THE TOPIC IS!” He cried.  
“THE TOPIC IS, IF ANYONE GETS TO FUCK YOU, IT SHOULD BE ME!”  
The room went quiet, and even Minwoo wasn’t saying anything.  
“Well, we kind of had sex...” Dong Wan offered after a moment.  
“Cybering doesn’t count!”  
“Even if we webcam?”  
“We didn’t webcam.”  
“I know, I was just asking if it counted.” Dong Wan explained  
“STAY ON TOPIC!”  
“What do you want me to do Jong Hyuk?!”  
“Leave Minwoo for me!”  
“WHAT?!” Minwoo yelled.  
“Can it be on webcam?” Before Jong Hyuk could yell, Dong Wan went on. “I don’t like you! Im sorry!”  
Jong Hyuk knelt down in front of him. “Ill give you twenty four hours. If you don’t date me, Ill tell everyone about you and Minwoo. You think he would be with you after everyone knows? Its not like he actually likes you. He’s just using you instead of his hand.”  
“What if two of our WOW characters got married instead?”  
“DONG WAN, IM GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS!”  
Minwoo wasn’t sure if he had yelled it or Jong Hyuk did.

Oh this sucked.  
Tony had to pee so badly, and he just couldn’t go. He never used the urinals, because he couldn’t pee when others were watching, but even alone in the stall, he couldn’t go. This wasn’t HIS body, and that wasn’t HIS penis. He didn’t want to touch Minwoo’s...thing!  
“Ah, Tony!” Shi Kyung’s voice echoed through the bathroom and Tony froze.  
How did he know Tony was in here?! Wait, how did he know he WAS Tony?  
“Oh, uh, hi.” Said a version of Tony’s voice, and Tony realized, Jae Won was in the bathroom...and Shi Kyung was talking to him.  
“Have you thought about my first proposition?” Shi Kyung asked.  
“Uh...yep.”  
Tony gasped, but clamped a hand over his mouth to keep himself hidden.  
“And?”  
“...Sounds good?”  
“Good!” Shi Kyung’s voice was almost drowned out by the blood rushing through Tony’s, or Minwoo’s, ears. “Meet me tonight in the gym at 9 and we’ll get started. If anyone stops you, tell them the class president is waiting for you.”  
Tony resisted the urge to yell ‘NO’ or to rush out and warn Jae Won what the ‘proposition’ really was, but he was too scared of Shi Kyung, and Jae Won was STILL a ghost. Ghosts were terrifying. Besides, he stole his body, he might not even listen to Tony!  
But he couldn’t let Jae Won go there tonight... He wanted his body back the way he left it, NOT having been molested by monkeys and goats, or whatever Shi Kyung had planned!


	6. Chapter 6

The good thing about this body, it didn’t wind as easily. It also had a strong odor that Tony could only assume was sweat. Tony didn’t sweat in his own body, he made it a point not to.  
The only person he could think to turn to that would believe him, and mature enough to do something, was Woo Hyuk. Only, he was having a hard time finding him. Nine o’clock was coming soon and Tony did NOT want to be the one to run into the Pet Shop of Horny Horrors.  
He looked in his room, which he had to break into because Minwoo’s body didn’t have a key, in the bathrooms, in the cafeteria, and when those didn’t work out he ran around aimlessly. Curfew was at 8, so after that he could only run up and down the halls of the dorm, and eventually, Woo Hyuk sauntered in.  
“Where have you been!” Tony cried, grabbing Woo Hyuk by the arms.  
Woo Hyuk shoved him off. “Who the fuck-Minwoo right? What do you want?”  
“No! Woo Hyuk, its Tony. Jae Won possessed my body, and then I guess I possessed Minwoo’s, and now Jae Won is in trouble and I need you to help cause he has MY body.”  
“Shut up dude, Im not in the mood.” Woo Hyuk barked.  
“Im serious! Please help me!” Tony cried.  
“Prove you aren’t full of shit then.”  
“Okay...uh...You wear a retainer to bed, and your cousin wants to make alien porn with you.” Tony blurted in a rush.  
Without looking around, Woo Hyuk grabbed a handful of Tony’s, or Minwoo’s, hair and dragged him into the dorm room. “How the fuck did you get in Minwoo’s body?!” He demanded.  
“I told you!” Tony burst into tears and clutched at Woo Hyuk’s arm. “You’ve got to help me! Jae Won is meeting Shi Kyung at 9 to do that porn! Jae Won doesn’t know anything about it, AND HE’S GOING TO LOOSE MY BODY’S VIRGINITY TO A FARM ANIMAL!”  
“Alright! Calm down! Where are they at?”  
“The gym.” Tony sniffled.  
Woo Hyuk went to the window and began to climb out.  
“Why are you going out the window?!”  
“Its past curfew. Ill go save your asshole, you go figure out how to fix this, cause Im not babysitting your body, Jae Won is more annoying then you are.”

Jae Won stood dumbfounded at the set up Shi Kyung had prepared. The gym was filled with caged animals of many sorts and sizes, there were ropes and chains hanging from the ceiling, and film equipment was scattered everywhere.  
“Oh, you are right on time, very good.” Shi Kyung greeted. “I have your costume here.” He said, brining a monkey suit over to Jae Won. “Im really glad you decided to do this Tony, its going to be great.”  
“Are we making a film for National Geographic?” Jae Won asked, looking down at the furry costume in his new hands.  
Shi Kyung laughed. “I don’t think the National Geographic owns the Spice channel.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Come on, enough playing around, if we’re going to get through all these animals tonight we need to get started. I cut out the crotch in the costume for you, so we should be all set. What animal do you want to begin with?”  
“Begin with for what?” Jae Won asked, looking into the crotch hole.  
“Begin to have sex with.”  
“WHAT?!” Jae Won screamed.  
Woo Hyuk entered the gym in glass shattering glory, as he slammed the double doors open. “Oh for fuck’s sake.” He said, taking inventory.  
“Woo Hyuk! Save me!” Jae Won cried, running into his arms, arms that Woo Hyuk quickly put behind his back.  
“Unless you are here to participate, I suggest you turn back around Woo Hyuk.” Shi Kyung said, approaching them slowly.  
“He wants me to have sex with animals!” Jae Won yelled.  
“You can’t force Jae-Tony to do this.” Woo Hyuk said.  
“I didn’t force him to do anything, he came here on his own. And after all this trouble, you aren’t taking him. We’re going through with this, why else do you think I have all these chains and ropes? It isn’t for the animals, they’re game.”  
Woo Hyuk sighed and pushed Jae Won to the side. “I’ve tried to be reasonable about all this, but I guess Im just going to have to kick your ass.”

He was in a forest.  
And there was Dong Wan, in knights armor, killing a pig.  
This was Dong Wan’s dream, and Minwoo had entered it. It was a little weird, weirder then being a ghost perhaps. The world was shifting, seemingly on its own accord, though not drastically. Trees would disappear, and others would appear. Animals would wander into the clearing only to then disappear as well. Everything had a fuzzy feel to it and the colors were a bit saturated.  
“Dong Wan.” Minwoo said, approaching.  
“Minwoo? What are you doing here?” Dong Wan asked, sheathing his sword.  
“You are dreaming, when you wake up I need you to help me. Someone’s abducted my body.”  
“You aren’t usually in my RPG dreams...This is kinda hot.” Dong Wan said, eyeing Minwoo.  
“Dong Wan, damn it, would you listen to me?” He didn’t get a chance to explain his plight any further, because they were both suddenly naked, and Dong Wan was licking his lips. “Okay, well, I guess we have all night to get to my problems.” Minwoo decided.

Kang Ta opened the door, and shrank back in a cry, biting his fist. “Minwoo, I told you never to come see me again!”  
“Im not Minwoo!” Tony assured, letting himself into the dorm room.  
“Get away from him!” Hee Jun ordered, placing himself protectively in front of Kang Ta.  
“Im really not Minwoo you guys! Its me, Tony! Jae Won took my body, and I ended up in Minwoo’s.”  
Kang Ta snapped his fingers and pushed ahead of Hee Jun. “Of course! I should have realized it sooner, my psychic powers must be weak. What can we do for you Tony?”  
“Get me back my body!”  
Kang Ta nodded thoughtfully. “My aunt is a Mudang. We’ll bring you, Jae Won, and Minwoo with us to see her and get this all fixed up. Oh, how exciting!” He squealed, clapping.  
“What should I do?” Tony asked.  
“You get Jae Won, we’ll find Minwoo.”  
“I’ll get the ghost hunting kit!” Hee Jun cheered.

Without time restrictions, danger of being walked in on, and the hindrance of gravity or reality in any real form, sex was awesome. They did things that Minwoo hadn’t even thought of before, but considering this was Dong Wan’s dream, it was obvious he had. Another great aspect, they never needed to rest.  
Dong Wan climbed up Minwoo’s body and wrapped his arms around his neck. “Kiss me Minwoo.”  
“No way.” Minwoo rejected.  
“No?” Dong Wan asked in surprise. “You always kiss me in my dreams.”  
“Not this one.”  
Dong Wan pulled back and slumped down against a tree that had just formed. “You are starting to reject me even in my dreams now... How come you never love me? I love you!”  
“Look,” Minwoo said in exasperation. “You have got to stop saying that shit, I don’t want that being spread around.”  
“I guess I should just take Jong Hyuk’s offer.” Dong Wan sighed.  
“What?! No way! You are way to hot for that geek! Besides, you can’t go until Im done with you!”  
“I can’t please you in real life, and now I can’t please you in my dreams. This is a sign. I need to just give up, its no use. Maybe dating Jong Hyuk wont be so bad, maybe then he’ll let me use his blackberry.”  
“YOU ARE NOT DUMPING ME FOR THAT GREASY NERD!” Minwoo screamed, but was torn from the dream and Dong Wan’s mind as Dong Wan woke up.  
“DON’T YOU WAKE UP WHEN IM YELLING AT YOU!” Minwoo screamed down at Dong Wan.  
Dong Wan wiggled to get comfortable a few times before lifting the sheets and looking into the bed. “Oh no...” He muttered, seeing the mess he had made after the erotic dreams he had just abruptly stopped.

Kang Ta had a pair of glasses on that he had gotten off of eBay, they were suppose to make you able to see spirits. In his hand bag, he had a dumb bell of Minwoo’s, in order to lure his spirit to them. Hee Jun was holding a jar and a straw.  
“I think he’s here!” Kang Ta said suddenly, waving his hand through empty air.  
“Im on it.” Hee Jun opened the jar, took the straw in his mouth, and began sucking the empty air and blowing it into the jar, to capture the spirit.  
“You are a really good sucker.” Kang Ta said suggestively.  
“Im really good at blowing too.”  
Within seconds they were against the wall, humping.

“Woo Hyuk!” Tony called, finally making it to the gym. “W-What happened?!”  
Woo Hyuk was just closing the double doors behind him and Jae Won, and was covered in blood.  
“I was getting your body back, like you wanted.” He shrugged.  
“You knew?!” Jae Won gasped.  
“Please help me one more time. Kang Ta’s aunt is a Mudang and she’s going to help get my body back.”  
“WHAT?! NO WAY!” Jae Won cried, and tried to take off in the other direction, but Woo Hyuk grabbed him by the scruff of his neck. “Why Woo Hyuk! I thought we were in love!”  
“In your dreams. Now hold still unless you want to end up like Shi Kyung.”  
Jae Won went limp.


	7. Chapter 7

Hee Jun and Kang Ta met Tony, Woo Hyuk, and Jae Won at the bus stop, with their jar.  
“We’re here!” Kang Ta announced.  
“We’ve got Minwoo in here.” Hee Jun added, shaking the glass jar.  
Minwoo, who had decided to follow Tony, to keep an eye on his body while Dong Wan slept, suddenly started listing.  
“Okay, none of us have a car, so if we go by bus we should get to Kang Ta’s aunts place by morning. School starts the day after so we need to get all our bodies back, and be back by tomorrow night.” Tony explained to the group.  
“It’s about fucking time someone did something!” Minwoo yelled.  
Jae Won just cried into Woo Hyuk’s arm that was holding him in place.

Jong Hyuk was waiting for him outside his dorm room that morning.  
“Fine.” Dong Wan said before anything else could be said, and he lost his nerve. “Ill date you.”  
“I knew you would.” Jong Hyuk said softly, taking his hand. “I have the best date planned for us.”

The group made their trek from the last bus stop to a little out of the way house that, apparently, was where Kang Ta’s aunt worked. The place was run down, covered in weeds, and had beer bottles strewn about.  
“This doesn’t seem very...legit.” Tony ventured, as he stepped over a keg.  
“Looks good to me.” Woo Hyuk said, yanking Jae Won into a fast pace.  
Kang Ta didn’t knock, just opened the front door wide to show a hollowed out interior with polished wooden floors and posters of Motley Crue, Cinderella, Quiet Riot, Twisted Sister, White Snake, ect, wallpapering the walls.  
In the middle of the floor in a prom dress, drinking a beer, was Lee Hyuk.  
“This is my aunt, Lee Hyuk!”  
Jae Won screamed so suddenly, and so hard, that blood spat from his mouth. Woo Hyuk shoved the jar Hee Jun was holding in his mouth and held him still firmly by clamping his arms to his sides.  
“Lee Hyuk is the mudang?!” Tony gasped. “Shouldn’t he be a paksu-”  
“Im too fucking good looking to be a paksu mudang.” Lee Hyuk barked, standing up. “I would have won Miss Korea if they didn’t check for dicks. And there is no missing mine, its fucking huge.”  
Jae Won blacked out.  
“I thought he was your aunt?” Tony asked, turning to Kang Ta.  
“He was always wearing dresses when I was growing up, so I assumed he was a girl.”  
“I mean, you guys are like the same age...”  
“We’re mormon okay?” Lee Hyuk snapped. “Enough with the 20 questions, what are you doing here?”  
“You sure are cross today...” Kang Ta pointed out.  
“Don’t you know what day it is? It’s the anniversary of 2Pac’s death.” Lee Hyuk pored some beer onto the floor and looked into the ceiling. “One love, my brother.”  
“For the love of-Would you all get on with it?!” Woo Hyuk yelled, trying to hold Jae Won upright.  
“We need you to help put everyone’s spirits in the right bodies.” Hee Jun said. “They got all jumbled. Minwoo is in here.” He said, popping the jar from Jae Won’s mouth.  
Lee Hyuk looked at it expressionlessly, then his eyes slide toward the real Minwoo who was floating to the side. “No,” He said softly. “He’s over there.” Lee Hyuk let the bottle fall and shatter on the floor, and walked to Minwoo, over the glass on bare feet, leaving a trail of blood behind.  
Minwoo fought the urge to back up under Lee Hyuk’s blank, and infinitely perverted, eyes.  
“You want your body back don’t you Minwoo?” He asked.  
“Of course I do you dip shit.” Minwoo barked, then thought ‘Then Im going to kick the shit out of Dong Wan for going out with Jong Hyuk.’  
Lee Hyuk finally smiled. “Your boyfriend left you already, hm?”  
“You reading my thoughts?!”  
“You are a ghost Minwoo, your thoughts and speech are on the same frequency. This is a problem then isn’t? Not only is someone using that body you spend endless hours honing and pleasuring, but your favorite toy got taken away.” He nodded solemnly to himself. “I don’t have any stock in these problems you see... If you want me to help you, you’ll have to do something for me.”  
Minwoo clenched his teeth. “What do you want?”  
Lee Hyuk’s smile reached his eyes, and as he spoke, Minwoo could somehow even feel his breath go through him. “Sodomy.”  
“Fuck you!” Minwoo yelled.  
“Put less eloquently, yes, that’s precisely what I want.”  
“Im not having sex with you, you sick fuck!”  
“Well,” Lee Hyuk straightened and clasped his hands behind his back, over a large hanging bow. “I would accept one good round with you as fair payment. I think, compared to an eternity of wandering the Earth without a body, in exchange for that, a good deal. Although, I guess you can watch as your toy gets it from Jong Hyuk though. Tell me Minwoo, can ghosts masturbate?”  
“Fine.” Minwoo said quickly. “Just do this fast.”  
“How about slow, so when I ask for the same treatment, you wont feel cheated?”

“You enjoying yourself?” Jong Hyuk asked.  
“This is great! How did you get this?!” Dong Wan asked without taking his eyes off the screen.  
“I am a well connected man.”  
Jong Hyuk stroked Dong Wan’s hair as he watched, completely engrossed, in the un-edited version of the Lord Of The Rings Trilogy, including Frodo and Sam sex scenes.

Jae Won came awake in the most unexpected environment. The other men were standing in a semi-circle as Lee Hyuk chanted and danced. It didn’t make any sense until he remembered what had happened right before he had blacked out.  
“No! Woo Hyuk, no!” He cried, twisting around in Woo Hyuk’s arms.  
“Stand the hell still, shit.” Woo Hyuk complained, regaining his hold.  
“Don’t do this to me! I don’t want to be dead!”  
“Then you shouldn’t have killed yourself, you dumb ass.”  
“That was before! I don’t want to leave you, I love you!”  
“Good luck with that.”  
Jae Won desperately leaned up and kissed Woo Hyuk, just as Lee Hyuk stopped dancing.  
Tony opened his eyes, that were suddenly closed, to see he was kissing Woo Hyuk. He pulled back abruptly and before Woo Hyuk could reprimand him, he whimpered.  
“Tony?” Woo Hyuk asked, and Tony nodded.  
“YOU BITCH!” Jae Won screamed, back in ghost form, and charged Tony, throwing him to the ground. He took the other man by his shoulders and shook him, bashing his head against the floor.  
Woo Hyuk pulled Tony by the arm up to his feet, the same time Lee Hyuk waved a hand, sending Jae Won flying out of the building.  
“Oh my God!” Kang Ta cried. “His head!”  
There was a pool of blood where Tony’s head had been driven into the floor, and the back of his head, that was bobbing unconsciously in Woo Hyuk’s arms, was a matted and bloody mess.  
“HE’S DEAD!” Hee Jun screamed.  
“He isn’t dead.” Lee Hyuk said with a bored tone.  
“Lets take him to the hospital.” Kang Ta suggested, pulling one of Tony’s eye lids open. “It isn’t far from here, we’ll carry him. Woo Hyuk you can stay here-”  
“Oh no.” Lee Hyuk interjected. “Minwoo and I have business alone.”  
Minwoo continued to stare hard faced at the wall, even under everyone’s mixed glances.  
Woo Hyuk hefted Tony up in his arms. “Lets go before he actually does die.” He said, leading Hee Jun and Kang Ta out with him.  
Lee Hyuk slowly placed himself in Minwoo’s sight. “Ready to pay up?”  
“Pick something else.” Minwoo said, still not focusing his eyes on the other man. “Ill do anything else you want.”  
“We have an agreement. And Minwoo, I WILL collect, trust me,” He hiked his skirt up over his naked hips, “You don’t want me to take it from you forcefully.”  
Minwoo threw a quick, and regretful, glace at Lee Hyuk’s exposure. Upon seeing this, Lee Hyuk laid back onto the floor, spread his legs, and lifted his hips expectantly.  
“This way, I think. I want to see your face.”

“You can take him home now, he should be okay. We stitched his head, and cleaned him up, but...he has some memory loss.” Doctor Kim Jang Hoon explained.  
“What do you mean?” Kang Ta asked.  
“He hit his head pretty hard, so it seems he has temporary amnesia, but Im sure his memory will come back soon, so just be patient. It seems all he remembers is his boyfriend.”  
“Tony?” Hee Jun asked in disbelief.  
“He has a boyfriend?! THIS IS GREAT! Who do you think it is?” Kang Ta asked.  
“You...are asking me?” Doctor Kim asked.  
“Lets go ask Tony!” Kang Ta pushed past the doctor and led them into Tony’s room.  
Tony lay on his side, his head wrapped in gaze and a thumb in his mouth.  
“CONGRATULATIONS TONY!” Kang Ta cheered.  
“Who are you?” Tony asked.  
“Kang Ta, your guru, and this is my lover, Hee Jun, and that-”  
“WOO HYUK!” Tony cried as Woo Hyuk came through the door.  
“I thought he could only remember his boyfriend?” Hee Jun asked, then shared a quick glance with Kang Ta.  
“OH, THAT IS SO CUTE!” Kang Ta exclaimed.  
“Im not his boyfriend. This must still be Jae Won.” Woo Hyuk pointed out.  
“Oh, what do you know.” Kang Ta brushed him off, and seated himself at Tony’s bed side. “What do you remember Tony?”  
“I remember kissing Woo Hyuk, then the next thing I remember is him carrying me here.”  
“Ah.” Kang Ta said, snapping his fingers. “That must be why he thinks you are his boyfriend. You shouldn’t have kissed him.”  
“I DIDN’T!”  
“Come here and hold your boyfriend’s hand.”  
“He isn’t my boyfriend!” Woo Hyuk yelled.  
Kang Ta shot him a glare. “I wasn’t talking to you.” He snapped his fingers and Hee Jun fell over himself trying to get to Kang Ta’s side.

Minwoo caught the two walking down the hall right after curfew, and threw himself against Jong Hyuk, knocking him into the wall.  
“YOU BETTER NOT HAVE FUCKING TOUCHED HIM!” He screamed.  
“What are you doing?!” Dong Wan tried desperately to peal Minwoo’s fingers off of Jong Hyuk’s throat, that was quickly being crushed.  
“Don’t try to help him, you slut.” Minwoo snapped at him. “Im gone for a fucking day and hook up with some loser!”  
“STOP IT!” Dong Wan screamed. “I don’t know what your problem is! You don’t want me, but you don’t want me with anyone else. I don’t want to be on hold for the rest of my life, waiting for your booty call! Leave me alone!”  
Minwoo dropped Jong Hyuk and turned to him. “You have no right to talk to me like that, after all I went through to get back here to you!”  
“What did you do?! WHAT?!”  
Minwoo’s mouth shut hard. He couldn’t tell him what had happened... Half he wouldn’t believe, and the other half he couldn’t even bring himself to admit yet.  
“Leave me alone.” Dong Wan said in a low, although not steady, tone. “Ill tell everyone we were sleeping together if you come near me again.”  
He walked away, leaving Minwoo behind, and forgetting Jong Hyuk was even there.

Tony sat on the bed, letting it bounce him up and down and few times.  
“No. You sleep on the top.” Woo Hyuk said, noticing him from out of the corner of his eye.  
“But, Im scared of heights.” Tony said.  
“Ya, well, I like to sleep on the bottom bunk, so you have the top.” Woo Hyuk explained, going to take his pants off to exchange them for his Pjs, then thought better of it. “Close your eyes.” As soon as Tony did, he changed.  
Tony made his way up to the top bunk slowly as soon as he was given the okay to open his eyes.  
“Goodnight Woo Hyuk.” He said, getting under the covers.  
“Woo Hyuk what?”  
“Woo Hyuk not-my-boyfriend.”  
“That’s right. Goodnight.”  
It wasn’t long after Woo Hyuk had drifted off to sleep that he was awoken again, by Tony’s voice.  
“Woo Hyuk?”  
“What?”  
“Im really scared up here. Can I please sleep on the bottom?” He begged.  
Woo Hyuk sighed, and after a moment of silence said, “Fine, come down.”  
Tony spent the rest of the night wedged beneath the bottom bunk.

Do Hyun thumped the mic a few times before speaking into it. “Good morning students. I hope it isn’t too early for you? I don’t want to hear complaining from you, I had to get up early for this.”  
It was 11 AM.  
“First I would like to say, your class president is in a coma. He was attacked two nights ago in the gym. We will find out who did this. Well, I wont.” Do Hyun turned to see if Tai Ji would volunteer, but he just shrugged. “Well,” he said, turning back, “Eventually someone is going to want to find the attacker, so whoever it was, cut that shit out. Now we have an announcement from one of our students.”


	8. Chapter 8

Jong Hyuk took his place behind the podium and looked out onto all of the student body.  
“I have something you should all know about a fellow classmate of ours.” He looked slowly over the sea of men, and transvestites, for a dramatic effect. “Jang Woo Hyuk is a eunuch.”

“Let me see!”  
“Come on, open the door!”  
“He isn’t here! I keep telling you that!” Tony yelled through the dorm’s door.  
Woo Hyuk had charged out of the assembly, and that’s the last Tony had seen of him. People had been pounding on their door non stop, hoping to see Woo Hyuk exposed. Class should have been going on, Tony got to stay back and rest, but how everyone else was still here, he had no idea.  
“Tony open up.” Called a new voice.  
“I swear, Woo Hyuk isn’t here!” Tony cried.  
“IM NOT LOOKING FOR WOO HYUK, IM LOOKING FOR YOU, SO OPEN THE HELL UP!”  
Tony jumped to the door, and opened it to find he had no idea who the man was. But he didn’t know who anyone was anymore.  
“I need your help.” Minwoo said, coming in, and slamming the door behind him. “You are Dong Wan’s best friend. Tell me what I need to do to get him to obey me again.”  
“I...I don’t remember who Dong Wan is, I lost my memory, remember?”  
“What? STILL?!” Minwoo pushed Tony on his forehead, sending him stumbling against the far wall.  
“Why did you hit me?!” Tony cried, rubbing both sides of his head.  
“You are annoying.”  
“How am I annoying?!”  
“You just are!” Minwoo snapped in frustration.  
“Tell me what about me is annoying so I can stop doing it, then you wont have to hit me anymore.”  
“You were born like that!”  
Tony dropped his hands and looked up at Minwoo through his eye lashes, sulking. “You are mean...Whoever Dong Wan is, that’s probably why he hates you.”  
“Who said he hated me?! He loves me! Trust me, I know, he’s been broadcasting it!”  
“Then he must be retarded, because you are a mean jerk and no one in their right mind would love you!” Tony yelled boldly, but dove behind the bunk bead when Minwoo took a step toward him.  
“If you weren’t mentally retarded I would kill you.” Minwoo warned through tight lips. “They would probably give me a double sentence.”

“Why?” Woo Hyuk demanded of Jong Hyuk, having dragged him behind the gym.  
“Why? Because Im tired of fucking competition. I had to get Dong Wan away from Minwoo, and now I have to get him away from you?!”  
“What in the fuck are you talking about?!” Woo Hyuk yelled.  
Jong Hyuk yanked his backpack open and pulled out a diary from inside. “I found this in Dong Wan’s bed. Its his diary, all the new entries are about you. How cool you are, how hot you are. I wont take this shit. ” He spat.  
“That diary? That’s Dong Wan’s?!” Woo Hyuk asked, jabbing his finger into the cover. “The one that says Tony on it?!”  
Jong Hyuk flipped it over and blinked a few times at the writing on the cover. “Oh, my bad. Tony must have left it over when they had a sleep over.”  
Woo Hyuk took the book from him and smacked him across the face with it. “I DON’T KNOW HOW THE FUCK YOU FOUND OUT ABOUT ME, BUT YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO DO THIS TO ME!”  
“Y-You mean its true?!” Jong Hyuk gasped. “I was just being a dick!-OH, I DIDN’T MEAN TO SAY DICK. IM SORRY!”

Lee Hyuk was waiting at a tree when he arrived. If he had any control over his own ‘body’ anymore, he would have taken off, but Lee Hyuk pulled him closer with a flick of his hand.  
“Don’t be scared now.” Lee Hyuk said gently. “I have an offer for you.”  
Jae Won couldn’t speak, but he shook his head no fervently.  
“You shouldn’t dismiss it so easily, hear me out. It seems our dear class president Sung Shi Kyung is incapacitated, and therefore, his body is open for the taking. I will be willing to give you his body to live the rest of your life out in. In return, I want you to continue his rule as president, under my command from behind the scenes.”  
The hold on Jae Won’s mouth was loosened and he knew he was now allowed to speak.  
“Am I gonna get raped?”  
Lee Hyuk chuckled. “I don’t plow the same field twice, you don’t have to worry about me. I wouldn’t be going to any bath houses though.”

Woo Hyuk threw the diary into Tony’s lap.  
“This is mine?” Tony asked, reading his own name.  
“It seems like, indirectly, you have been the cause of all my problems here. Shi Kyung was on my ass before, but it wasn’t a big deal until he took an interest in you. Now, he’s as good as dead. THEN you kiss me, and Kang Ta and that sumo he’s fucking wont stop making kissing noises when I cross their path. And now, because of your fucking diary, I got my personal details announced to the whole school!”  
“Im sorry.” Tony whimpered.  
“Im so glad.” Woo Hyuk said sarcastically. “That doesn’t change anything!”  
The door slammed open and Shi Kyung ran in, throwing himself into Woo Hyuk’s arms.  
“Woo Hyuk! Its me! Im back! Its Jae Won! I got a body all to myself, now we can be together!”  
“See, it isn’t all bad.” Tony said cheerfully. “That guy still loves you, even if you are a eunuch!”  
Jae Won jerked back in disgust. “You are a what?! Aw man... You are hot and all, but I want to loose my virginity...” He looked Woo Hyuk over sadly, and then let himself out.

Dong Wan was startled to see Minwoo alone in his dorm room. Even more startled to see his normally angry and tense exterior was replaced with a tired and bored one.  
“I’ve been waiting here all day.” Minwoo said over a yawn. “Do you go to ALL your classes every day?”  
“Yes. Get out Minwoo, I have things to do.”  
“Like what?” Minwoo asked, sitting up straight. “You have a date with Jong Hyuk?”  
“Who? Oh, no. He was found dead behind the gym at lunch time.”  
“Alright then, so we’re good. When’s your roommate coming back? We have time for a quickie?”  
Dong Wan slammed his history and Harry Potter book down on his desk. “IM NOT YOUR FUCK BUDDY ANYMORE!”  
Minwoo stood up in a rush, making Dong Wan jump despite his attempt to look in charge. “Why are you doing this?! I know you are in love with me!”  
“That doesn’t matter! I love Magic The Gathering, but it can’t love me back! You are like my Magic The Gathering, I spend hours on it and I always loose!”  
“I don’t know what the fuck you are saying and I still want to fuck you, doesn’t that count for something?”  
“No.” Dong Wan said firmly.  
“Shit, then what? What do you want me to do so that you’ll be with me again?”


	9. Chapter 9

“I can’t do this.” Minwoo said, covering his eyes as if he couldn’t see anyone else, no one could see him.  
“It wont be that bad!” Dong Wan assured, leading Minwoo into the sci-fi convention by the arm.  
“At least you didn’t come in a costume.” Minwoo muttered.  
“Oh ya...” Dong Wan reached into his pocket and put on Spock ears.

“I know, uh, my recovery is sudden.” Jae Won muttered into the microphone through Shi Kyung’s mouth. “But, ya...”  
Lee Hyuk hadn’t written the beginning of his speech, just the parts he wanted to be sure Jae Won said, so he was winging it. Looking out over the assembly, it seemed like no one was listening anyway, so he decided to just skip right to the notes Lee Hyuk had written.  
“There are new uniforms. They have an option of no shirt of fish net. No pants, but a choice of miniskirt or thong.” People were starting to look up at him. “Also, classes will start at noon, and curfew is moved to 6AM. The condom machines are going to be removed from the bathroom and replaced with lubricant dispensers. That’s all for now.”  
Tony was waved onto stage as the class president sat down in the front row. He, apparently, was the school dance organizer. Even though he had no idea what a school dance organizer was, or anything about an upcoming dance, Professor Seo had insisted he go up and make an announcement about one.  
“So...we’re going to have a dance, I guess.” He began, but something caught his eye.  
Beside President Sung, sat Lee Hyuk. Tony had no memory of him other then the send off he gave them when they returned to school after Tony lost his memory. It was obvious that guy was weird, but the way he was rubbing his own nipples was just...a little more then weird. It was perverted.  
Perverted... Tony could almost remember something about someone perverted.... It was on the tip of his tongue...  
The school looked on as Tony silently tapped his chin, making no move to continue the announcement. Then, suddenly, he pointed at the class president.  
“Sung Shi Kyung likes alien sex! He wants to have sex with his family members! He wanted me to have sex with a monkey!”  
The president passed out, and Lee Hyuk stood in a rush of anger.  
Tony ran from the stage yelling “Woo Hyuk, save me!”

Minwoo had told Dong Wan he had to go to the bathroom, when, in fact, he just couldn’t listen to Stargate SG-1 Q&A any longer. He didn’t want to hear anymore about that fucking space hoop. Who were these people that cared about all this stupid shit? And WHY did Dong Wan have to be one of them?  
The only thing that was keeping Minwoo sane was the fact that Dong Wan DID look kinda hot in those elf ears.  
“Fuck you dude, Batman is way better then Superman! What’s so interesting about a guy who can’t be defeated?!” Yelled one nerd.  
“You are a dip shit. Batman sucks. Who cares if his fucking parents died? Get the fuck over it you emo son of a bitch. Go listen to Good Charlotte and get the fuck out of my face!” Yelled the other.  
“See? This hostility comes from loving some flying fag in tights.”  
“THIS COMING FROM A FAN OF A GUY WHO HAS NIPPLE INDENTATIONS ON HIS COSTUME!”  
“THAT WAS JUST THE GEORGE CLOONEY VERSION, YOU FUCKER!”

Woo Hyuk threw his last bag into the back of the taxi before acknowledging Tony had come down past the school gates.  
“You got your memory back,” He said. “Just in time to send Shi Kyung into cardiac arrest.”  
“Its strange he recovered so suddenly, but it seems even more strange he could enter a coma again so fast... Its like he got scared to death, literally. Since he’s gone, why are you leaving?”  
“This school has brought me nothing but trouble, and I cant babysit you and go to school.”  
Tony looked down at his own feet in shame. “If its because of me-”  
“You, Kang Ta and the fat guy pounding their head board against the wall all night, the ghosts, the rapes. Don’t worry so much.” He said kindly, “Of all that shit, you are only like the second most annoying.”  
“Thanks.” Tony said cheerfully. “Will I see you again?”  
Woo Hyuk turned to the taxi and let himself in before answering. “Not if I can help it.” He said, and shut the door.

It had been a good hour before Dong Wan had figured out Minwoo wasn’t coming back. He felt a little bad, but an argument had broken out on how many times body-swapping had occurred on the show, one man had broken down into tears.  
The only places Dong Wan could think to look for Minwoo was the bathroom, or the bus stop (if he hadn’t gone home already). When the bathrooms were empty, Dong Wan had given up. If Minwoo couldn’t even stay a few hours with him then it wasn’t going to work, and he wasn’t going to bother going after him.  
“Bizarro is a human!” Someone yelled over the din of the crowd.  
“He is not a human! He was made of lifeless matter with a ray you moron!” Someone else yelled.  
Dong Wan drifted toward it. Nothing was better then a sci-fi con fight.  
“Then how did he have a kid huh? You have to be an animal of some sort to have a kid!”  
“He’s a duplicate of Superman so why shouldn’t he be able to have kids?! You are so fucking dumb!”  
“Minwoo!” Dong Wan gasped, seeing Minwoo in the middle of the argument.  
“Just a minute.” Minwoo snapped. “This moron doesn’t know shit about anything. Why are you even here, you pathetic nerd?! I bet you even think green Kryptonite hurts Bizarro! God, you are dumb!”  
“I KNOW IT DOESN’T! That’s gold Kryptonite that hurts them!”  
“G-Gold?!” Minwoo choked. “How fucking dumb are you?! BLUE Kryptonite hurts Bizarro! Gold permanently takes Superman’s powers!”  
“You got schooled.” Someone yelled from the crowd.  
“Hella pwned.” Yelled another.  
Dong Wan pushed his way past the on lookers and wrapped his arms around Minwoo’s chest. “How do you know all this?”  
“I’ve been reading Superman since I was a kid.”  
“You like something geeky!”  
“SUPERMAN IS NOT GEEKY!”  
“That’s so hot...” Dong Wan said in a throaty voice, ignoring the outburst. “I’ve never been so attracted to you.”  
Minwoo glanced at Dong Wan before looking back at the other man he had been arguing with. “Not now Dong Wan, Im going to kick this pussy’s ass!”  
Dong Wan’s hand went from Minwoo’s back to below his butt, and rubbed the inside of his thigh.  
“Fuck him, lets go.” Minwoo demanded in a cracking voice, and dragged Dong Wan off with him.

“Do you hear that?” Kang Ta asked, looking up from his tarot cards.  
“Hear what?” Hee Jun asked, looking up from his sub sandwich.  
“I thought I heard crying...I guess it was nothing...”  
Looking on, Jae Won, back in ghost form, he cried in self pitty. “I’ll never find another body to take! Everyone in this school is a sexual deviant!”


End file.
